Another Day, Another Relic
by Gwennavierre
Summary: Is there a new [relic] at the Delta of Colorus? We'll see. Mint goes to Klaus' after hearing about his discovery. A sad, slightly insane woman named Karaka follows Mint, and joins up to the team. OMG! Here I am with ch. 8 after two years!! ^_~
1. The Journey

Gwennaveirre: This is my cool new fic! 'cheers' I don't own Threads of Fate, 'K? I'm just trying to do something fun.  
  
This fic has a plot. I'm just not exactly sure what it is!!  
  
Karaka: 'mumbles' ...[expletive]...I'm currently thinking of a plot. It's not exactly the easiest thing to do, so don't rush me. Gwennavierre!  
  
Gwennaveirre: O_O Yes?  
  
Karaka: START THE FICTION!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
At Klaus' House  
  
Professor Klaus was determined to find a [relic] for his long-time friend, Mint. She had been home for 2 and 1/2 years. He and his family had gotten a letter every week from the spunky girl. This week, when he wrote back, he would tell her that he had gotten promising leads on a [relic]. It had happened earlier that week. He was so exited, and so was his family.  
  
Flashback  
  
When he was looking in his scrolls for a spell Elena had borrowed from Fancy Mel (she wanted to become her apprentice, remember?), was when he saw it. He had found the ancient scroll nearly six years ago, but he set it down and forgot to translate it. So, he had sat down and begun reading it. That took him several days. It read:  
  
"THE POWER OF THE ELEMENTS LIES NEAR WHERE MANY STREAMS SPLASH DRYLY. GO THERE AND FIND THE [RELIC] THAT DOES NOT EXIST, BUT DOES EXIST. WITH THE STREACHING RIVER'S GUIDENCE, MAKE IT TO THE FORTRESS."  
  
Because it was in riddles, Klaus did not understand it. But maybe Mint would. Or, maybe she would go to Mel's place to decode it. But he wouldn't go there.  
  
End Flashback  
  
So he grabbed a pen and furiously started scribbling on a peice of lone paper.  
  
~~~~~  
  
At East Heaven Kingdom, Four Days Later  
  
Mint was bored out of her mind. Litterally. She was beginning to get even more tired of Maya, her little sister. Mint lay by one of the many fountains in her part of the courtyard. She cursed drowsily. "Dammit, am I ever going to have a life? I mean, oh sure, I'm a princess and all, but I have no freakin' life. I can't even leave this wing of the castle! I mean, really!"  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Dear Sister?" Maya sighed. Mint was clearly not fit for anything but this life. When she saw her letter, Maya knew, all would go to hell. Mint scowled. Couldn't she mope in peace?  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I came to deliver your letter..."  
  
"A letter from Klaus?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"He's behind on his scedual. I am SO going to have to do something about that..." she took the peice of paper from her sister's worried hand. As she began to unfold it, she stopped and stared at Maya. "Erm, hey, why didn't you just get a servant to give me this?" Maya threw out her arms in a fretful motion.  
  
"Because I want to talk you out of it." Mint made a qeer face at her.  
  
"Out of what?" she said confusedly. Maya sighed.  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
"Maya, I swear, if you've been going through my mail I'll--FIREBREATHING PUMPKINS OH MY GOSH!!!!!" and she ran past her pleading sister before she could get a word in edgewise.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gwennavierre: Wow! That was fun! But...Kara...  
  
Karaka: ...Yes?  
  
Gwennavierre: Why was I not in it. ;_;  
  
Karaka: STOP whining!! You will be in it soon enough. You cannot rush OC's.  
  
Gwennavierre: Why? ?_?  
  
Karaka: Because, that would make people want to kill or maim them. You don't want to be maimed do you?  
  
Gwennavierre: !_! NO!!  
  
Karaka: Then be patient. Next chapter I will be introduced.  
  
Gwennavierre: ;_; 


	2. The Lady

Gwennavierre: Thank you Victoria and Liol for reveiwing! This story is very FUN!!  
  
Karaka: I thought of a plot right after Gwennavierre write the first paragraph. The summary took me thirty minutes, it did!  
  
Gwennavierre: Kara was having a creative spark!!! Yeah!!  
  
Karaka: Stop it! You'll scare off our readers! Now...LET DARKNESS PREVAIL!!!!  
  
Gwennavierre: Let's GO!!!  
  
Karaka: WAIT DIMWIT!!  
  
Gwennavierre: O_O Yes?  
  
Karaka: You forgot the disclaimer...  
  
Gwennavierre: !_! OH! I do not own Threads of Fate. Now where's my candybar? ^_^  
  
Karaka: You don't get it because you forgot.  
  
Gwennavierre: ;_; !!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mint zoomed down the halls, beaming with joy at the news she had just received. She slid on the already scuffed floor in her efforts to stop at her bed chambers. Behind her, she could hear her sister's shuffling feet and loud shouts.  
  
"Please, Mint! I'm begging you! Don't go!! The palace needs you!" Mint ran into her room, but not before uttering:  
  
"You just want to keep me here until I go insane!!! Admit it!! And then you want to go and get this [reilc] for your own grubby self!" and she locked the door behind her. As soon as her room was secured, Maya caught up and weakly started pounding on the door.  
  
"Mint! You cannot go! If this [relic] is nearly as powerful as Valen's... You mussen't go! Mint! You could hurt yourself and other people in the process of getting it!" Maya collapsed on the door from exaustion.  
  
"Yeah!! People like you!" she bellowed with glee. A huge grin was spread across her childish-looking face. She had grabbed her suitcase and had decided to pack little. She took her Duel Haloes, a spare pair of clothes, undergarments, a night gown, her empty canteen (she would fill it up later), and a smaller bag for food.  
  
"Mint. I'm sorry it has to come to this." she snapped her fingers. "Gramps! ...My Dear Sister, we tried this the 'somewhat' easy way, but now we shall have to do this the hard way, I'm afraid." Mint wasn't listening. While Maya was blabbering, she had decided to take her small pack, the one she had used a few years ago, to carry her stuff.  
  
The sound of a key jerked her away from the revisiting of her happy memories. She stood and stared at the turning handle. Her grandfather called for her. Panicking, she snached up her bag and swiftly and silently jumped out the window. At first, when she started plummeting to the ground, all she thought was: WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?!?!?!  
  
Until she remembered, one of her new colors, Azure, had a spell called 'Feathers' that made a large pile of feathers magically appear. Mint thought that this spell was only good for tar-and-feathering Maya, but at the last second, right after Maya screamed 'Mint you get right back here' was when she chanted it.  
  
A humongus pile of feathers 'POOFed' right under her happy figure. When she stood, as together as a frozen candybar (Gwennavierre: ;_; I am so hungry!), she used her 'Low Flame' spell to rid herself of the evidence. Why, do not ask me. I have no clue. Anyway, she went to the food cellar, using a spell of the new color 'Silver,' she used 'Camoflauge' to make herself nearly invisible to the naked eye.  
  
While inside, she took sevel fried chicken legs, many different fruits, some bread, some celery, and a bit of jusk food. She detoured to the very fountain she was at before she got her letter, and filled her canteen. Mint then headed off to the docks, praising herself for learning the spells she did.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Far Away, In a Castle 5 Miles from Carona  
  
The young Lady Karaka strolled down one of the many corridors of her castle. She was born to a noble family, and was quite the rich one. 17 years old Karaka was a mean person. She liked to stay in her castle, all by herself. But she knew that she wouldn't remain here for long. She could sense it...  
  
She was tall, and that complimented her favorite blue and green dress with the shoulders open to veiw. Her emerald eyes shone angrily and mached the green parts of her dress. The Lady's hair was the blackest color of soot, and escaped out of a ponytail that trailed to a bit lower than her shoulders.  
  
Her pale face was twisted into a frown. She had never been really happy. It had always been like that. There was one thing that brought calmness to her restless self...a music box. It played and enchanting melody that lasted about four minutes. She has had it for as long as she could remember. Although she does not remember how it came into her posession.  
  
As a child, she might have been cheery. Who knows, time can do evil things to people. But she knew that she had been abandoned. A tightwad widdow had adopted her, and died when the Lady became 14, leaving the castle to her. All the girl cared about was her riches, house, and music box. But, in the present, tonight in fact, her home would be in shambles.  
  
"Lady Karaka! There are some very odd looking people outside saying they will set the castle on fire if we do not give them your riches! Please, you must do something." A servant bursted through the door of the dining hall, where the Lady was. Karaka huffed. How dare people demand such a thing from her! They could obviously be nothing more than a few peasants with a novice mage.  
  
"Let me see these pitiful terrorists!" So the servant took her to the window. There were just a few peasants with a mage. But, little to Karaka's knowing, he was not a novice. "Slave girl! Tell them I will give them nothing! And they ought to leave, 'for I send my entire army to kill them!" So the Slave Girl shakily went out to the balcony.  
  
"The Mistress says she'll give you nothing! Leave at once, before she puts and end to your pathetic lives!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh no, for it is your pathetic, greedy lives that we shall end." whispered the mage. And with that, he released a huge fireball and when it made contact with the building, they both exploded. Luckily for the Lady, right before that, her mage had come and teleported her to safety.  
  
When they reached ground, she mumbled,"You...you saved my life..." For a moment, her face was filled with wonder and she almost smiled. But then her normal expression took over. "Well? What do you want? I have nothing left." she screamed angrily. Maybe she should have just as well died. The wizard looked scornfully at her.  
  
"I want not a material item, but your thanks and nothing more." But Karaka took the expression of a small, lost child. She had never thanked anyone before. So she just stared. "I see. Well, farewell, young Lady." And he dissappeared. She stared at the spot where he formerly was. She scowled at the ground. Knowing that she was alone and angry, she took out her music box. Karaka opened it and let the song echo into the air. She could make it. She knew she could.  
  
When her emotional strength was regained, she closed it and put it away. The regretfully poor (but she was still very rich with her carry money) maiden gazed at her dead house. Knowing nothing was left for her, she sat. She thought. She, without knowing it, right then, had become insane. If she had just let out her anger, that might not have happened. But her mind was awakened when she heard the blissful singing of some girl. She decided to follow the sound.  
  
~~~~~  
  
On the Road, Five Miles From Carona  
  
Mint loudly sang with glee. Her loud, pretty voice rang through the trees and into the sky. She was, of course, singing about the [relic]. She was unaware that she was being followed by someone her age. As walked on, her exitement kept her going. She kept singing, which her persuer liked very much. About two hours later, she gleefully arrived at the gates of Carona...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gwennavierre: Wow Kara! You're rich!  
  
Karaka: ...Did you foret that already?  
  
Gwennavierre: Possibly! ^________________^  
  
Karaka: ...Yeah, well anyway, wait for the next chapter, when the somewhat cliffhanger is resolved, and Gwennavierre just 'might' be brought into the story.  
  
Gwennavierre: O__O ----- ^________________________________^ 


	3. The Riddle

Gwennavierre: First off: Thank you Victoria, Auron, Liol, and Lady of the Blue Moon for reviewing! Since it's the weekend, Kara and I have PLENTY of time to wright!  
  
Disclaimer~ I do not own Threads of Fate.  
  
Okay, let's get started!  
  
Karaka: ...  
  
Gwennavierre: WHAT?! No insane comment to start us off?!?!  
  
Karaka: ...  
  
Gwennavierre: Oh, she's meditating. . . I guess I will have to start us off...um...aha! KARAKA WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Karaka: !!! 'she snaps out of it' MORON!!!!  
  
Gwennavierre: ^_^'  
  
~~~~~  
  
As Mint neared the quaint little town, she wondered if Maya would come after her. If she did, would her friends help hide her? She was sure. 99% sure. Still, there was that 1%...  
  
She was glad to be back. All she had to do was wait for those glorius doors to open and. . . WHY WEREN'T THEY OPENING?!?!? "God dammit!! Open up to the PRINCESS of friggin' East Heaven Kingdom!!!" she stamped her foot in spite of her anger. The man that was operating the doors awoke from his slumber. Grumbling, he opened the heavy, large gate doors. Mint strolled into the cozy little place she had longed for for two and 1/2 years.  
  
Everything was the same... from the beautiful fountain to the single tiny speck of color splashed over each stone set into the ground. She sighed pleasantly. She was so engulfed with wonder that she didn't notice Lady Karaka behind her, scoffing at the happy-looking place. This is such a puny little town...what could this girl, no, anyone see in it?  
  
"Ahh... It's been soo long! Oh yes!! Soon, I will have my beloved almighty [relic]... Then...WORLD DOMINATION!" Mint startled Karaka so that she nearly fell. The confident girl ran off in the direction of a small house that was to their left. Karaka read the sighn.  
  
"Tonio's... Hmm... Maybe I'll follow this girl and have a quick tour of the town." And she walked inside.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you give me a tour of the town?" she said to the redhead chatting with the teen behind the couter. Mint looked up.  
  
"Eh? Oh! Sure, but you gotta tell me your name first."  
  
"My name...Lady Karaka the 12th of Crea Mannor."  
  
"I'm Mint! Pleased to meet ya!" Karaka stared at her, puzzled. What a common-looking, peasant-acting girl. How could she be a princess, when a noble that was standing right in front of her acted just like, even more-so one than her? This was what was puzzling her.  
  
"I heard you say that you were a princess."  
  
"Well, actually, eldest co-queen Mint, of East Heaven Kingdom." Mint smiled proudly. Co-queen?! She barely seemed fit for a royal jester...  
  
"Fine. I want my tour now." glared Karaka.  
  
"Hey, listen, I'll give you a tour, but NOBODY orders me around!" Tonio rolled his eyes. Karaka's mouth twitched in anger and she immeadietly wanted to slap, kick, and punch this girl into oblivion. She was about to, when she recalled Mint's words about a '[relic],' and world domination. What a load of crap! The world was hers, and hers alone. If she got to this [relic] first, she could be supreme ruler of the planet--no--the UNIVERSE! She grinned.  
  
"Okay." smirked the noble.  
  
"Alright. This, is Tonio's. He sells armour and stuff here. She we continue?" And Mint showed her the bar (Annette did not take a quick liking to this girl, but costomers are costomers), Hobbs' (whom Karaka thought was increadibly surly), the inn (Karaka thought this place should be blown up), the empty grass fields (she thought this place looked peaceful, and would be a good place to train around 5 in the morning), the church (unfoutunetly for Doyle, Karaka had not only inheirited her dead adopted mother's house, but also her stinginess), and finally, the hotel. Karaka found this place the only suitable place for her to stay, so, she announced it to Mint. Mint bid her farewell and Karaka watched her leave in the direction of Klaus' house, the only place she hadn't been told of.  
  
When Mint was inside, the noble followed her to the window of the building, where she eagerly eavesdropped. I'm sure this girl can lead me to the [relic]!  
  
Inside, hugs were given and stories of growth and humor were exchanged. This extremely bored Karaka. "Get to the point!" she hissed, and ducked in time to avoid being seen.  
  
"What was that?" asked Mint.  
  
"Probably just a cute squirrely-whirrely!" giggled Elena.  
  
"You're gonna make me hurly-whirly all over the floor..." replied Prima Doll. Mira smiled.  
  
"I'll get to dinner." she got up and began to prepare food to be cooked.  
  
"Okay, Doc, I've been here for 39 minutes, and I haven't heard the word '[relic]' once-" ("Yes! Finally!" said Karaka.)  
  
"Ooh! I have!" Elena pointed. "You just said it!"  
  
"Hey, it's rude to point!" scolded Prima.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Now now kids," interrupted their father, Klaus. "Your making my head hurt. Mint wanted to talk, so don't hog the spotlight from her." Mint made a queer expression.  
  
"Err...yeah. Well, Klaus, what have you found out about the [relic]?" she said eagerly. Her old friend got up and went searching through some papers of one of his shelves. Mint sniffed.  
  
"Mira, that smells great! Wha'cha cooking?"  
  
"Why thank you, Mint. I'm cooking steak and muffins." (Karaka: Is it just me, or does Gwennavierre have odd taste? Steak and muffins, honestly!)  
  
Klaus returned to the group sitting at the new dining table with an aged scroll in his hands. "This is what I have." he handed the paper to Mint.  
  
"Huh? What's it say?"  
  
"'THE POWER OF THE ELEMENTS LIES NEAR WHERE MANY STREAMS SPLASH DRYLY. GO THERE AND FIND THE [RELIC] THAT DOES NOT EXIST, BUT DOES EXIST. WITH THE STREACHING RIVER'S GUIDENCE, MAKE IT TO THE FORTRESS.'"  
  
"Hey! A riddle!"  
  
"Can you figure it out?" he said axiously.  
  
"Hmm...'THE POWER OF THE ELEMENTS LIES NEAR WHERE MANY STREAMS SPLASH DRYLY.' That most likely means a former delta or something." she pondered. "Are there any near here?"  
  
"No...wait, actually, the Delta of Colorus. That's the only one that used to be..."  
  
"Okay! Good start! 'GO THERE AND FIND THE [RELIC] THAT DOES NOT EXIST, BUT DOES EXIST.' Hm... I don't get this one...um...nope, sorry." she frowned sadly. She wanted to be on a roll... "As for 'WITH THE STREACHING RIVER'S GUIDENCE, MAKE IT TO THE FORTRESS,' I suppose that we have to follow the dry river above the delta..."  
  
"No, you're wrong!" All of the characters gasped and looked at the embarresed, rich-looking woman standing in the humble little shop.  
  
"Lady Karaka?!" yelled Mint. "How you know?! Were you spying on us?!"  
  
"One question at a time, please." she stated. "I, am Lady Karaka the 12th of Crea Mannor."  
  
"Oh! I've heard of you! You're the sno--" Prima muffled his sister's rude comments.  
  
"Do you know the answer to this riddle?" asked Klaus politely.  
  
"Yes. 'THE STREACHING RIVER' is not a river, but an Aeon." she said quietly.  
  
"Wha'? Are you sure?" questioned Mint.  
  
"Positive. She is dead, yet not dead." This statement reminded Mint and Klaus of the [relic]. Karaka closed her eyes. "Her name........Gwennavierre." upon saying the name, her emerald eyes flashed open. She said it as if it was the most vile thing in the galaxy. This startled the group, including Mira, so that they all jumped in astonishment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gwennavierre: OH YEAH!! I WAS INTRODUCED, BABY!!  
  
Karaka: Not quite.  
  
Gwennavierre: 'facefaults'  
  
Karaka: You will finally be brought into the story in the next chapter.  
  
Gwennavierre: 'glares'  
  
Karaka: Oh, and here's your candybar.  
  
Gwennavierre: ^___________________________^ 


	4. The Greif

Gwennavierre: Hi again! I'd like to thank Victoria and Liol for reviewing. ^__^ I like how many reviews I'm getting! I still think this story is VERRY fun, and I just love my fans. --Can I call you guys my fans? Pleaaase? Pleaaase? I'll uhh-- give you a coupon for Klaus' shop--!  
  
Karaka: You don't have a coupon for--  
  
Gwennavierre: Sh-shh-shh! I really don't want them to know that... Now I can't call them my fans... _  
  
Karaka: Okay people- let her call you her 'fans' and review us, and she'll thank you at the beginning of each chapter.  
  
Gwennavierre: !! Why didn't I think of that...?  
  
Karaka: Time to...die...Oh my gosh, do we...really...have to introduce you?  
  
Gwennavierre: Um...yes? O_o  
  
Karaka: Ah well, then...INTO THE OBLIVION!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Karaka shakily rubbed her temples, her eyes again closed.  
  
"Who's Gwennavierre?" questioned Mint.  
  
"The most trecherous thing that is actually, somehow, unexplainedly, related to me... I have no idea how... Look, I can't explain it. But, the only way we are going to get this [relic] is if we revive...'her.'" Karaka's voice quavered.  
  
"Revive her? What do you mean? All of the Aeons are...deceased. No one can revive an Aeon." explained Prima.  
  
"I can. I gained some of her Aeonic powers... I never wanted to have to revive her, but this is the only way."  
  
"Well, this is interesting." Klaus looked at Karaka with a confused, yet absorbed look on his face. "But what do you have to do to revive her?"  
  
"I must go to the Realm of the Dead. It is a cemetary about two miles from here. She is petrified there."  
  
"Oh, she is scared! I want to come help her." frowned Elena sadly.  
  
"That means she's either a wood or stone statue, dumbell." Mint rolled her eyes.  
  
"It takes a lot of power to awaken the stone. Too great for everyone here. Mint and I, are the only two here who will be able to survive the drain. But that is not enough! We need more power..." Karaka looked up thoughtfully.  
  
Mint raised her hand. "I think I have a suggestion. He's an old friend of mine." she smiled remembering her 'old friend.'  
  
"Are we talking..." mumbled Mira.  
  
"He's Rue. We were a pretty good team, awhile back... He's very strong. Just a bit stronger than me." she continued, slowly thinking about how nice it would be to have the entire gang back together.  
  
"He should do. Where is he?" Karaka inquired.  
  
"He lives about thirteen miles from here. I think...we should pay him a little visit." Mint grinned in her I'm-going-to-drag-someone-into-the- situation-because-I-said-so way.  
  
"It should take us about four hours to get there on foot." assumed Klaus.  
  
"Alright. We shall leave tomarrow morning. I will see Mint alone at promptly 9:00 after breakfast."  
  
"I thought I was coming?" implied the man of the house.  
  
"No. We will go sraight to the cemetary after we pick him up. You cannot go. You would not survive the energy loss from the revival. I will see Mint and Mint alone at 9:00 to make the journey to Rue's house." and Karaka pivited on her foot and left into the darkness.  
  
"Wow...she isn't kidding, is she?" Prima said, bewilderd.  
  
So the two children went off to bed, and Mint returned to the inn, where Ms. Cartha and her clean, familiar room were waiting for her.  
  
Everything was so still and compforting as Mint walked into the lovely place. She laughed softly. "Maya would think this is so unfit for a co- queen." she whispered, and lay on her bed where a beautiful, light sleep of wonderful dreams where her and her buddy Rue would go [relic]-hunting again filled her mind.  
  
Karaka shoved past Solin into her room, after showing her pass card to him. So rude, didn't he see me pay earlier? she thought. Her soot-colored hair swayed gracefully as she sat on the vanity seat. The Lady took down her hair and begun brushing it, lost in thought, thinking about what it would be like if...maybe...she wasn't so rude to people all of the time. She realized that she was letting her angst of a family take hold of her. She told herself "I--I can have a family... Maybe with these people? But--but-- they don't like me... I have already made a horrible impression! Maybe if, I be nice, they'll...like me...as much as they do Mint..." For the first time in her cold little life, Karaka warmed up and...she...cried. If was a very soft whimper, the kind where you want something very badly, but you know that you cannot have it. She cried for hours, and hours, until finally, she cried herself into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day, she awoke at exactly 8:00, as if there was a kind of alarm clock in her head. She redid her silky hair and gathered her purse and went to Jargen's for her breakfast, and some lunch to pack away. To improve her appearance to Mint, whom she secretly envied, she even bought her lunch. After that, she met up at the gates with Mint, and apologized for her atitude the other day, proving her sincearity with Mint's gift. Then, somewhat releived of her torture, Mint and her new friend went to the road to Rue's.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gwennavierre: Blarg. _ We just couldn't fit me, could we.  
  
Karaka: I promise that you'll be in the next chapter!  
  
Gwennavierre: (This is killing her ego! She's being nice! ;_; I'm so proud!)  
  
Karaka: Why are you crying?  
  
Gwennavierre: I'm just so friggin' happy!!  
  
Karaka: Bite your tongue!! 


	5. The Realm

Gwennavierre: 'whispering' I don't own Threads of Fate...Kyakakaka.... 'normalness' I'd like to give a VERY special thanks to Victoria (and Aurora) and Liol, whom have reveiwed every chapter so far! ^_____________^  
  
Karaka: This story is my pride and joy! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Gwennavierre: T_T' (I guess she's still insane...)  
  
Karaka: To RUE'S!!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
For the first 15 minutes of the journey, things were okay. After the first 45 minutes of the trip, Karaka started complaining that her feet hurt. After one hour and 15 mintues had ended, Mint started complaining about her joints, and Karaka thought she was getting blisters. When three whole hours had gone by, they stopped and had lunch. After they ate, Mint told Karaka a bit more about Rue.  
  
"He has this really cool haircut, but it's always covered up by his hat. It's a really ugly hat, too."  
  
"Then why does he wear it?"  
  
"Well...er...he's uh...self-consious...yeah! Rue's self-consious about his hair."  
  
"Tell me more." Karaka liked hearing about Rue. She thought that he made a good role model for her. From what Mint said, he was caring, sweet, had a cool haircut, and had a very expressive face.  
  
When Mint was finished, she thought of something bold. "Hey, Karaka...since we're friends and all, can I give you a nickname?" Karaka stared at her puzzledly.  
  
"Umm...alright. I suppose that 'Kara' would be fine. But nothing else." Mint grinned.  
  
"Ookay, Kara it is!"  
  
And they made it to Rue's by 6:00 in the afternoon. But that was because they stalled, to get to know eachother more. Bonding, you could call it.  
  
It was a snug little cabin, and Kara (she insisted to be called that now. "But it sounds nicer. Friendlier.") found it quite unpleasing. She smelled death in the air. And she did not like it. Now she was uncertain about going in. However, Mint looked happier than ever, with a slight bit of regret. "Mint!" Kara whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I--I'm worried.. Something is just not right." She sniffed again. She smelled blood, a struggle, and a very faint bit of saddness. The latter was so faint, that she did not have to worry about it. "I...I wish I had my army."  
  
"Huh? Nothing better be wrong. Come on! I'll show you." Mint began to worry. This girl had Aeonic powers...what if she's right? "C-come on..."  
  
Mint dragged the girl by her arm, because she had covered her eyes and refused to move. The redhead kicked open the door with a loud "WERE HERE!!", and was greeted by the shreik of a startled Claire. "Hiyas!! Did my buddy miss me?"  
  
Silver-haired Rue smiled at his friend. "Hello, Mint! It's good to see you! We're having dinner. Do you want some?" Mint pretended to be offended.  
  
"Oh! So I come ALL the way here, and you don't even want a hug?! Hmph. I guess I'll be on my way--" and she turned to leave.  
  
"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't know if you wanted a hug." He stood up and waited. Mint shuffled up to him and gave him a big, friendly hug. They were like family. --Family again. Suddenly, Kara felt sad. She wanted all of these nice people to be her family. She was about to go wait outside, when Rue called to her. "Kara? We're having Sabertooth for dinner. Don't you want some?" he asked with a caring smile.  
  
Kara clasped her hand over her mouth. Meat. They were eating meat. She gasped, and let out a tiny squeel. "You eat meat!! I'm...I'm getting sick..." She ran outside and behind the house. You see, she had this horrible fear of eating meat. She thought it was absolutely evil and disgusting. But, she knew, that she shouldn't be surprized, after all, most people did eat meat. Kara was a vegitarian. In fact, she barely ate at all. Not being able to hold herself together, she vomited. She decided that she would go up on the roof of the cottage, so that she would not be seen.  
  
Mint blamed the previous event on Claire. "Geez, Claire! Don't you know not to cook or eat meat in front of a vegitarian?!" Rue just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mint, did you even know that she doesn't eat meat? Anyway, you should check on her."  
  
"I'm coming." said Claire.  
  
When they went outside, they heard a lovely chiming sound ended by a kind of click-pop. "Kara!" the ladies called.  
  
"Up here!" the Lady called from the roof of the cottage. Claire and Mint saw that she was holding a small, red, velvet, circular-shaped box. She quickly put it into a hidden pocket in her dress. Then, looking more pale than usual, she climbed down the ladder that she had used to get up there.  
  
"Are you okay? You look a tad white." asked Claire sympathetically.  
  
"Fine..." mumbled the sick noble.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you were a vegitarian! How about we change our dinner plan?"  
  
"Yeah, I think she would like that..." Mint answered for her friend.  
  
Mint, Rue, Claire, and Kara had a dinner of salad and cake. (Gwennavierre: Mmmm, cake.... 'drools') During dinner, Mint and Kara discussed their revival plan. Kara also explained why Claire could not come. So, Rue gave up his bed to Mint, and Claire to Kara. Rue slept on a chair at the table. Claire slept on a reclining chair near their bookshelf.  
  
The next day, They bid farewell to Claire, and set on the road of the two- hour trip to the Realm of the dead.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mint yawned. Both of the girls were equally tired. Because Rue had made them get up reluctantly early, they would have to take a small nap to gather energy for the 'drain' as the noble called it. They were almost there. Mint took out her water canteen and they all took a few sips. Rue just looked straight ahead, quiet as normal. Kara hummed the tune that was the one her secret music box played. Mint perked up at hearing the strange, yet enchanting notes. "Where did you learn that?"  
  
"Oh, somewhere..."  
  
"But where?"  
  
"Um, I don't remember..."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
The trek continued until Rue realised that his Dewprism shard was growing warm. "I think you guys should take a nap now. We're close."  
  
"How do you know?" blurted Mint. He glared at her.  
  
"Because I know." She stared at him oddly.  
  
"Eh...oh? ...Oh! Okay, I get'cha."  
  
The teenagers set up a small campsite, consisting of a blanket for the girls, and a fold-up chair for the unsure boy. When Kara had mentioned Gwennavierre, she had became stiff and quiet, with a mad glare at the floor. What was so bad about this person? He knew that he'd soon find out.  
  
After the nap, they moved on for about ten more minutes until they came to an evil looking place. All of a sudden, the place seemed to get dark at once. The dead trees scattered about the grey-blue meadow, snapping and creaking this way and that when the heavy wind blew. There was a single grey-blue tree that appeared not dead, but in hibernation, like things during the winter. Kara, followed by Mint and Rue, slowly started towards it. Upon closer inspection, they saw they it was marked by a scrachy 'G.' The wind calmed a bit as they stood there. Kara began to speak.  
  
"This, is 'her' grave... You must be silent! But concentracte with me." She then made her next words echo throughout the meadow.  
  
"Eilka Feros Kara De Na Meila Teros Lara Ke Sha"  
  
And the air was still. With a single rapture, the air rushed at alarming speeds, and the Spirits of Death, Time, and Being were set loose. Before anyone could notice, a huge chrystal box containing a porcelin figure emerged from the earth. No one could tell her features by looking, as the wind would not clear. Kara continued speaking.  
  
"Release the Spirits of Death, Time, Being, and the opposing forces of Life, Space, and Consiousness live!"  
  
And the force grew until it completely ceased and the Spirits had done their jobs. They immeadietly felt very tired and weak.  
  
Finally. They could see who was in the box.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gwennavierre: Yess!! Happiness!!  
  
Karaka: Good.  
  
Gwennavierre: 'munches on her candybar' 


	6. The Aeon

Gwennavierre: Sorries for the long period of non-updateness. Thanks to my favorite reviewers, Victoria and Liol, for showing your thoughts!  
  
YES!! Finally, I will be awakened...KYAKAKAKAKA!!!! Isn't that right, Garfield?  
  
Garfield: Where's my candybar? You promised me a candybar if I came here.  
  
Karaka: You mean the one that she ATE?  
  
Gwennavierre: Uh...I'll get you a pizza after the chapter! I promise! Or I'll let you kick me all the way to your hometown of Muncie!! _  
  
Garfield: I'll go with the pizza. Okay, here's the deal, neither Gwennavierre or Karaka own me or Threads of Fate. Now hurry up with the chapter so I can get my pizza.  
  
~~~~~  
  
She was a pale thing. Quite tall, maybe as tall as Mint, but shorter than Kara. She had blonde locks of hair steaming about her, perhaps as long as her rich relative's when it was down. Above it was secured a dark purple bow-like hair accessory. The also dark purple collar of her dress was slanted down in spikes. (Karaka: If I ever get a scanner I can e-mail someone a pic.) The black velvet sleeves came down and looked like they had been tugged at until they hung down slightly. The also black waist and skirt of her wardrobe was tight around the middle, and sprung out quite suddenly while sticking out far and not covering very much skin. What was not covered up was replaced by a bunch of lace protruding from it. This made her look playful, and as innocent as a child. Her feet were protected by leather boots that ceased at her knees. She kind of looked like something straight out of Halloween but she was smiling and looked harmless.  
  
"She looks like a little girl in a teenager's body..." whispered Rue. He and Mint stared thoughtfully at the lady they had helped revive.  
  
Then, her fragile face seemed to flush with some color. Soon after, she fluttered open her eyes, which were a light amethyst color. "Huh...?" she said in a quiet, weak little voice. "What? Va...len?" Kara stared at her coldly.  
  
"Valen is dead."  
  
"What? My big brother's not dead! He's in his room, playing with his toys." Everyone exept Kara looked at her confusedly. Mint's turn to speak was now.  
  
"Um? Hello...My name is Mint. Are you...Gwennavierre?"  
  
"Yes! Where am I? This doesn't look like my garden...Is my brother around here?"  
  
"I told you. He is dead. He is in another dimension. And he is not your brother. He is your....well I don't know exacly. And, I, am your aunt, Lady Kara. Add about 50 'greats,' and I am related to you. I do not know if he suspended you in here, or if someone else did. You have been here for a very, very long time. Mint, Rue, and I came to revive you from your slumber."  
  
Gwennavierre broke into a fit of tears. "No! But this means we've missed my eighth birthday! Look, see?! This isn't me! This is an older me! I miss my brother! I want my pet cat!! Where's Colorus?!" she whined. Rue tried to help her.  
  
"Please don't cry. You'll over-exert yourself. And with the state that we're all in, we can't carry you." Gwennavierre stopped crying but continued sniffling. Mint realised something.  
  
"Hey! Did you say you knew a person named Colorus?" The child-teenager looked up slightly at the redhead.  
  
"Yeah. We're good friends. Where is he?"  
  
"Sorry, we don't know. But if you help us, we'll help you find him."  
  
"Okay! I need to find him..." she drooped with growing sorrow.  
  
"We will! Don't worry... But we need your help first."  
  
"I'll assist you in any way possible."  
  
"Great! Okay, we're looking for a [relic] and we think that the Delta of Colorus has something to do with it."  
  
"Probably. Colorus said he was gonna make a [relic] for me. The Delta is just the passageway to his Sanctuary." She stood up with the idle help of the Doll of Valen. "Hey! You...your...my brother! You remind me of my brother before he got mean. And hey... I can sense something on you. It's like my brother. Hey? He made lots of nice dolls. Would you be one of them?" Rue stammered hesitantly.  
  
"Y-yes. I soppose this might be a bit of a discompfort for you."  
  
"Not at all. If anything, the thought's pretty nice! Hmm...on other matters, it's dark. It's cold. Although it all looks reaaally cool, I think that we'll need a suitable resting place. Now...where's my Aeonic power..." Gwennavierre placed a finger on her chin as she thought deeply. "Aha!" Oddly enough, a gem like Rue's only the same color of her eyes began to glimmer on her forehead. "There it is!" she grinned happily. The other three had no clue what the heck was going on. And as the gem completed its appearence, two creatures identical two Fancy Mel's exept one had black fur and the other bright orange faded into veiw. They were the colors of Halloween. "Yay! Now we can go to my room!" And all four dissolved into the night.  
  
Gwennavierre's 'room' was more of a palace of blue. She called it: Tints of Blue. Right. Anyways, she requested to be called 'Gwenna,' because it was much shorter. She had sent her new friends into seperate rooms after secretly discovering an unidentified journel with her name on it. But she did not recognise it. So she took it into her grand room, the creatures circling her head. She would read it now. And would not tell anyone. She opened the book.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gwennavierre: 'sniffs' I remember! I was looking so forward to my eighth birthday!  
  
Garfield: 'eating pizza joyously'  
  
Karaka: Oh, do hush up! I'll get you a Playstation 2 for your nine-hundred- ninety-eighth birthday.  
  
Gwennavierre: OH JOY!! 


	7. The Tour

Gwennavierre: Thank you to Victoria and Liol for reviewing.  
  
Karaka: (If you're tired of her saying that already, too bad. She will thank them every time they review. I know it's tacky, but I said that she would.)  
  
Gwennavierre: And when Kara and I said she was my aunt, we meant neice!! _  
  
Garfield: Paws Inc. owns me and Square Soft owns Threads of Fate. Yay. 'eats Gwennavierre's candybar'  
  
Gwennavierre: HEY!!! 0o0  
  
Karaka: Garfield. Hide. Now.  
  
Garfield: Gotcha!! 'runs off verrry fast'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Mint looked out of the window into the sky. That was, of course, if you could call a place that looked a dark blue and black version of Fancy Mel's a sky. Maybe, since she's a little girl in her mind, she likes Mel's style, only just in her own colors... Mint brushed off the thought. The [relic] and world domination were what mattered.  
  
She flopped herself on the blue and white bed that a creature had prepared for her. She thought some more. Would Rue want to make a wish? And then something struck her like a ton of bricks. What was Kara gonna wish for?! Mint would have to be very careful if she was to get her wish. She didn't have to worry about that yet, but she couldn't shift her thoughts.  
  
She looked about the room. The transparent baby blue curtains wafted gently in an oddly refreshing breeze entering from the window. The mirror of the black vanity presented her sleepy self. There was a blue dresser and a blue bookshelf. All of this blue was making her feel lonely. She went over to the bookshelf and peered at the books. About one-third were romance novels, another third mystery novels, and the last group were adventure novels. She picked up a pretty looking romance book. She had always been a sucker for a good romance story.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Rue lie in his room. Things in his mind kept pestering him. Lots of things. One of them being the journey ahead. Would it be short? long? complex? easy? Would one of them die? Would they suceed? Would Mint really become ruler of the world? What would they have to go through to get this [relic]? Could they help little Gwenna? What would Kara want to wish for? Should he make a wish? So many questions. But the quest was just barely started. The real adventure would begin tomarrow.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, he decided to get up and explore. Now, we all know that Rue isn't the person to wander around when he's not supposed to. The little teal cat-creature, OceanSpray, had told him that it would be okay if he went with him, and didn't break anything.  
  
They went out of the Guest Room and then they were in the Guest Hall. On two of the doors were sighns that said 'Mint' and 'Kara.' Rue thought it best not to disturb them.  
  
They left that hall into a great circular-shaped room, with many doors leading in other directions. Rue counted them. There were seven; including the one he came from. Many cat-creatures of different shades of different colors were zooming about, entering corridors; leaving corridors.  
  
"What are they doing?" he asked OceanSpray.  
  
"They're completing chores for Gwenna."  
  
"Don't they get tired?"  
  
"Nope. She created them that way."  
  
"She?"  
  
"Gwennavierre."  
  
"Little Gwenna can do that?!"  
  
"Yep!" So they walked over to one of the doors, and our favorite little tour guide OceanSpray explained that it was the door to the men and women's bathrooms. The two entered the men's bathroom to find that it had counters and beautiful flooring made of jade marble. The stalls looked not cramped at all and many lively looking plants and sweet-smelling flowers hung here, sat there, and made the place seem fit for royalty. After all, of coarse, Gwenna was an Aeon.  
  
Back in the circular-shaped room, OceanSpray showed the boy another hall, which was the cat-creatures' bedrooms. Every single flying cat had his or her own room, with the exeption of cats who wanted to be room-mates. The green cat presented his room to Rue, whom thought it was as nice as his guest room, only just desighned for the cat-bat.  
  
The next hall was the Dining Room/Kitchen, which was off-limits. But they would have their breakfast there.  
  
They could not go into the next one either, because it was the Library, Gwennavierre's favorite room.  
  
The final hall was Gwenna's bedroom, and OceanSpray said that it was the biggest room in the palace. Knowing that this room, too, would be forbidden, Rue commented that they should go back to his room. And so they did.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kara classically glared at the ceiling in her upsetting way. 'Gwenna' was getting all of the attention. 'Gwenna' was stealing everyone's pity. 'Gwenna' was just a stupid little girl-Aeon! It wasn't fair. Not fair at all.  
  
She was soo annoying, always talking about her stupid brother Valen, whom she claimed was actually nice. Valen didn't even have a sister! The books mentioned a 'brother of sorts' but not Valen. As she read, Gwennavierre was obsessed with Halloween (Karaka: Although it was quite different in her time.) and dark colors. She also had thousands of paintings of the cat creatures that belonged to her. And she loved romance stories. She also loved testing her powers on things, and making many of the cat-creatures. Those, and visiting a special someone, who's name was not revealed in the books about her, and finally playing with her 'brother' were her life. This small dimension-like palace was her play area and bedroom. Plus, Kara was...her neice. What could be worse? And she drifted unpleasantly into sleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gwenna felt like sobbing again. The book explained everything:  
  
'My dear sister Gwennavierre. I am very sorry but I have to lock you in time. Your body will grow, just extremely slowly. I have set you in your garden. Hopefully one day, one of your blood line will awaken you. Maybe then you can live normally again.  
  
You are probably wondering why I have done this. The answer is simple: to protect you. Remember when I hit you? That was because there is something...taking over me. I'm not quite sure what it is, but it is evil, and is spreading rapidly. I cannot express my sorrow and regret. But it is for the best.  
  
And as for Habbicus, I'm afraid that my evil had killed her. She was your pet cat, and you loved her very dearly. It is alright if you hate me. I really can understand. Although I'd rather not go into the details of her death, this would surely add another scar to your fragile heart.  
  
Knowing that you should be fretting about Colorus now, he is alright. He is also suspended in time. I would say as to where, but I think you already know. I miss you, dear sister, and maybe someday, we can live together happily in the afterlife. I will definately treat you better, and I give you this journel to do with whatever you like.'  
  
The creatures read the note and looked at their master mournfully. Her mood reflected theirs, after all. She closed the journel. It was now her most favored posession. How could she hate Valen?! He was her big brother, and okay, maybe he was a bit rough around the edges, but he had cared for her, and, obviously now was dead. But, could she ever have a family again? Yes! She would! With Colorus, her aunt, her new friends, and their friends! She would have the biggest, happiest family of all! Even better with the addition of all twenty-three cat-creatures! But...she could not be happy without her brother. Gwenna sighed softly. Hoping to lighten the mood, Storm, her black cat-creature, brought her a peppermint stick in his mouth. "I'll save it for tomarrow... When my mood affects my new friends Rue, Mint, and my neice. Gosh, having a neice sounds weird. I don't even have a clue how I have one. But I have to think about helping my friends and finding Colorus!" With a new spark of determination, she, Storm, and Pumpkin (just exactly what Mint will love!), her orange cat-creature yawned and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gwennavierre: WHERE IS GARFIELD?  
  
Karaka: Stop that!! You're not Wylaf!  
  
Gwennavierre: Whoops, sorry caps ehehe... Ooooooh Garfield......  
  
Karaka: I hope she doesn't hurt him, I enjoy reading his comics. 'gets an idea' Hey!! Gwenna! Here, two candy bars, just for you!  
  
Gwennavierre: 'forgets about the cat and runs to the candy'  
  
Garfield: 'in a cupboard' I'm not gonna die I'm not gonna die I'm not gonna die I'm not gonna...(ect.)  
  
Karaka: 'opens the cupboard door' You can come out now!  
  
Garfield: 'phew' O_o 


	8. The Dreams

Gwennavierre: OH-MY-GOD. It has been forEVER! I'm terribly sorry folks, my wonderful reviewing peeps. I just got reaaaaaaaaaaaally busy. O_O  
  
Karaka: You were just lazy.  
  
Gwennavierre: Sh-shut up Kara! ;_;  
  
Karaka: Make me.  
  
Garfield: The lazy lil' aeon doth not own moi or ToF. Heh. Toffie. Hmm, I'm hungry. This place has lotsa food. I think I'll stay here.  
  
Karaka: YAAAY! O_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gwenna got up, washed her face, and exited her room. OceanSpray was waiting for her.  
  
"Gwenna, you don't look so good. Did you get enough sleep?"  
  
"Ah, don't worry 'bout it. Is breakfast ready?"  
  
"Yes, I have already sent the guests there. Rue is especially cool! I think he has a thing for Mint too!" he snickered.  
  
"Hah! Silly! How can you tell? Let's go c'mon! Ohh, I hope they saved me some dessert."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"YATTA!!" She ran joyously into the dining room, her three friends gliding after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile  
  
"Yummo! This food rocks! Those little cat-things really can cook!" thundered Mint, chowing down on some waffles. The creatures sweat-dropped with a meak "yea..."  
  
Rue and Kara were discussing what was supposed to happen after breakfast. They were the only ones who had actually bothered to remember.  
  
"Well, maybe she'll take us to the Delta."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Whatever. I just want mah [relic], foo'!" snarled Mint as she wolfed down the food.  
  
Just then Gwenna came in and sat down next to Karaka, who rudely scuffed her chair over to Mint, away from her aunt. Ah, yes, the dream was coming back to her. The dream of how that wretched little girl had come into her life.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
A little girl ran past Karaka, nearly knocking her over.  
  
"TAG! You're it Neice Karaka! HUA-HA-HAA!"  
  
"Stoppit Aunty Gwenna! I don't wanna play!" Just then, they switched heights, so that Karaka was the eight year old, and Gwenna the seventeen year old.  
  
"I told you to play tag! You're just a lousy sport!" A boy walked into the room. He had white hair and was very tall.  
  
"Gwenna! You be nice to her or she'll take your toys." he said sternly. Gwenna gasped and apologised profusely.  
  
"S-sorry, big brother I won't make her play."  
  
"Good, now I don't want to hear anymore mess,ok?"  
  
"Alright." ('She would always listen to him. Him and one other person.' recalled Karaka.)  
  
-Another Flashback-  
  
"Oh Gwenna! I'm gonna have a baby! His name will be Kalye. I hope he brings many good generations to us!" said a beautiful blonde. She had eyes of blue and a friendly face. She was Habbicus, whom Gwenna had named her cat after. (This, Karaka had found out through many dreams like these, was Gwenna's 'secet' sister. Gwenna never talked about her because she was so fragile, that she could never be known about. Only her, Valen, her husband, and Colorus knew. Her husband was a mysterious yet caring man named Harren. Habbicus and Gwenna had been found together when Gwenna was two, and Habbicus eleven. That is how Karaka had come to know of Valen and Gwenna's non-relation. Yet no one had ever told her.)  
  
-Wow, yet Another One-  
  
After this short dream, Habbicus had her baby, he grew up and his wife had one, and then etc. until Karaka came up. As the figures of her parents were only shadows, she did not know anything about them. So, she screamed until Gwenna came and pulled her hair and spat at her and made her miserable.  
  
-End Flashbacks-  
  
Unbeknownst to Karaka, Gwenna was actually a very sweet girl. She never did or would have done any bullyish things like that. These dreams are how the noble came to know and, sadly, hate her aunt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"HELLO, Kara, are you in there? ...C'mon! Gwenna is gonna tell us what we're gonna do next!" hissed Mint under the table.  
  
"Oh? OH!"  
  
The speech the aeon had just started stopped for a minute as eyes curiously glanced at the two, then it continued.  
  
"Um, so we should go to the Delta of Colorus now. There, I'm gonna find a portal into Colorus's room. We will search for evidence of how to get to the Great [Relic] and then...well...I was hoping we could..."  
  
"Revive him...?" said Rue kindly.  
  
"Um...yeah." Mint perked up.  
  
"Of coarse!" she said with a grin.  
  
"R-really? Yay!" and the girls giggled. Karaka was the only one who scowled.  
  
So, that's all of the plan I have for now. Let's go." she exclaimed with a wink and they were gone from Tints of Blue in the blink of an eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karaka: Gwennavierre is such a crappy author.  
  
Gwennavierre: I know! Shame, shame, shame to me!!   
  
Garfield: Preach it, sista. o.o  
  
Karaka: No, I mean that chapter barely had Mint or Rue in it. The fans are gonna kill her!  
  
Gwennavierre: I promise the next one won't be like this! The only reason I put this chappy in was to explain about me and Karaka! Gomen nasai! 'bows' Next chappie may be up in twentty-four hours or less! 


End file.
